1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land grid array (LGA) connector assembly which comprises an LGA connector and a pick up cap, the pick up cap being mounted to the connector for providing a flat top surface to be engaged by a vacuum suction device, whereby the LGA connector assembly can be moved onto a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the connector is to be mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many production lines, electronic components such as land grid array (LGA) connectors are accurately positioned on circuit substrates such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) by means of vacuum suction devices. Such an LGA connector typically comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the housing, a metal clip pivotably mounted to an end of the housing, and a lever pivotably mounted to an opposite end of the housing for engaging with the clip. The clip has a generally rectangular window in a middle thereof. The contacts each have first contact portions protruding outwardly from a top portion of the housing, for electrically connecting with a multiplicity of metal contact pads of an electronic package such as an LGA central processing unit (CPU). Because of this configuration of the LGA connector, a pick up cap has to be pre-attached on the top portion of the housing. The pick up cap typically has a plurality of latches snappingly engaging with corresponding sidewalls of the housing, thereby mounting the pick up cap onto the LGA connector. The pick up cap has a flat top surface exposing through the window. The vacuum suction device is then able to engage on the flat top surface of the pick up cap, in order to reliably move and accurately position the LGA connector onto the PCB.
However, during attachment of the pick up cap onto the LGA connector or detachment of the pick up cap from the LGA connector, the latches of the pick up cap are liable to hit the first contact portions of some of the contacts and displace those contacts. The displaced contacts cannot reliably contact the corresponding metal contact pads of the CPU, and electrical connection between the CPU with the PCB is liable to be disrupted.
Therefore, a new pick up cap that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.